Cry Until It's Over
by Rogue187
Summary: A family torn apart by the cruelties of the world, can this father bring his family back together peice by peice before it's to late or will he lose everything all over again. Could he live through that pain a second time around will he have to? WARNING Tony/Jethro & mpreg don't like don't read.


**Cry Until It's Over**

**By: Rogue187**

**This story is completly AU and does have mpreg so if you don't like don't read.**

Jethro looked down at the time inside the government car that they were staking out in. His heart was beating this was it this was the closest that he has gotten to getting Mattie back, the little boy was only about two months old and Jethro felt his world crumble when he realized he hadn't even gotten to hold him yet. Tony and he had decided on a name already before he was born, he was to be named Mathew Jethro DiNozzo Gibbs. Jethro hadn't wanted to name him after himself but Tony wouldn't hear of it, so Jethro had tried to let Tony have their son have his last name but Tony didn't want that either but they did compromise and gave him both their last names.

Jethro breathed and looked over at McGee sitting next to him in the passenger seat, on the other side of the street down a block was Ziva in another car with Fornell. Jethro then saw movement on the house they were watching, the director tried to get him removed from the case but he comprised there as well saying that if Fornell was in charge could he still work the case and the director had agreed. Jethro watched as a male about in his thirties exited a car then go around grabbing a bundle from the back seat. Jethro heart about came up his throat. They watched the man go inside then they all got out and headed up to the house.

Fornell went and knocked on the door the waited a few minutes then the door opened with the same man that they had seen get out of the car, the bundle no longer in his arms.

"Can I help you?" The man asked confused.

"Yes Mr. Manning, my name is Special Agent Tobias Fornell, these are Special Agents Ziva David, Timothy McGee and Jethro Gibbs. We are investigating a kidnapping, may we come in?" Mr. Manning froze for a second then nodded robotically and let them in.

"Honey what's going on." A woman's voice said coming in carrying a small bundle.

"Mathew" Jethro whispered feeling like he could cry.

"Mr. Manning Mrs. Manning we have reason to believe that that child you're holding is a kidnapped child, that his actual name is Mathew." Fornell said succinctly now other way to break the news to them but bluntly.

"What no, this is our son Mikey." Mrs. Manning said scandalized. "We have all the adoption paper work if you want to see it."

"Ma'am if you wouldn't mind passing the child to Agent Gibbs while you and Agent David go and retrieve the paper work that you have." Fornell said. Jethro looked at him sharply and felt his heart rate pick up he reached over to grab Mattie Mrs. Manning looked hesitant to hand him over. Once Jethro had him settled into his arms, he reached up with his free hand and touched the babies' cheek. He watched as the baby opened his eyes and Jethro saw blue-Green eyes stare right back at him, and he knew in his gut he found him, he found his son. To make sure he proved it to this couple though he lifted the babies' shirt and exposed his belly including the birthmark that was in almost the shape of a heart.

"Tobias it's him, it's Mathew." Tobias looked over then took out a photo and compared it to the baby. By then Mrs. Manning had come back and was watching the exchange.

"Sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Manning, but it's just been confirmed, this baby is the baby that was kidnapped." As Tobias was saying this Mrs. Manning had tears running down her face while denying everything. Jethro ignored it all and looked down at the little boy in his arms. The baby wiggled a little and made a face, Jethro smiled as he felt tears of his own going down his face as he hugged the baby closer.

"It's alright Mattie, I'm here, Daddy is here now." Jethro whispered and kissed the little boy on the forehead.

"You're his actual father?" Mrs. Manning asked over hearing Jethro speak to the boy.

"Yes, I never even got to see him let alone hold him until now." Jethro said his voice shaky. "Thank you so much for taking good care of him." Jethro whispered.

"But, what do we do we've been his parents for almost a month in a half." Mrs. Manning said.

"It's up to the boys actual parents but you could visit, but because the boy was kidnapped, he goes back to his biological parent which is Jethro." Fornell said indicating to his right where Jethro stood holding his son never wanting to let go. Instead of staying there and listening to anymore of this he headed outside with his son. He sat on the steps to the house and held his son to his chest.

"I bet Papa can't wait to see you, I wish that he could, don't worry Mattie I got you back I'll bring your Papa back home too, we'll be a family again, and I won't ever let either of you two go ever again if it's the last thing I do." Jethro whispered into his son's soft hair.

_Fla__shback:_

_Jethro stood and watched as the privates ran their laps around the track, they always barrowed the local track field from a school nearby the recruitment office. He was looking down at the time on his stop watch, he saw that if these boys didn't pick up their pace they wouldn't make the time for a two mile run. He was about to yell at them to pick up the pace when there was a tap on his shoulder he looked behind him and saw a man looking to be about in his twenties._

_"Excuse me, I don't mean to uh interrupt but you see my precinct is just around the block there and we get a good view of the track field I happen to see you here like every two weeks or so and I wanted to ask you some questions about the Marines but haven't been able to get around to it. Oh hey I'm Detective Anthony DiNozzo Metro PD." The man stuck out his arm, he looked nervous Jethro looked at him a bit he was actually pretty good looking._

_"Hello Detective, I'm Gunnery Sergeant Jethro Gibbs." Jethro said shaking his hand they both felt as something passed between them but neither knew what it was._

_A year later:_

_"Anthony DiNozzo will you marry me?" Now newly Special Agent Gibbs asked kneeling on one knee in-front of his yearlong boyfriend._

_"Yes." Tony smiled as Jethro slipped the ring on and they kissed._

_Another year later:_

_"Anthony DiNozzo your application into NCIS has been excepted, you will be required to do the pre-courses at Quantico before you can begin working at the head office." Tony read aloud as Jethro stood in front of him smiling._

_Another year later:_

_"Anthony DiNozzo do you take Leroy Jethro Gibbs to be your husband in holy matrimony, in sickness and in health till death do you part as long as you both shall live?" The reverend asked looking at Tony._

_"I do." Tony said with a smile looking at Jethro, Tony was now a member of Jethro's team not only a member but an equal partner, they had both figured now would be the time to finally get married after a long engagement._

_"Leroy Jethro Gibbs do you take Anthony DiNozzo Jr. to be your husband in holy matrimony, in sickness and in health till death do you part as long as you both shall live?" The reverend then said to Jethro._

_"I do." Jethro said smiling._

_"I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss." The reverend closed the book and stepped back as Tony and Jethro did just that._

_four years later:_

_"Jethro!" Tony called down the basement._

_"I'm here." Jethro said coming out from under the boat with a screw driver in his hand. "What did the doctor say?" Jethro asked getting up from the ground and coming to stand in front of Tony._

_"Jethro I'm pregnant." Tony whispered placing a hand on his still flat stomach._

_"Yeah?" Jethro whispered back smiling, Tony nodded his head. Suddenly Tony found himself being picked off the ground in a hug._

_"God Tony I love you so much." Jethro whispered against his lips._

_"Love you too Jethro." Tony whispered back and they kissed._

_Four Months later:_

_"Jethro! Someone's following me, I noticed on the way back from the store." Tony said panicked into the phone, he already tried shaking the tail twice but failed both times._

_"Don't worry Tony I'll come to you, where you at?" Before Tony could answer Jethro heard squealing tiers, voices and yelling. His gut turned._

_Another Four Months later:_

_Jethro hadn't slept, he hardly ate his house was a mess; he buried himself in his work and finding Tony. He got out of his car after another long day of work and walked up to his house and stopped short when he saw an envelope sitting against his door. He picked it up it was blank; he opened it and took out the piece of paper that was inside of it out._

**_Dear Mr. Gibbs,_**

**_I know that it had probably been a really hard last four months, and I know that it must really be killing you because it's absolutely killing Tony to be away from you especially since you are the father of his child. My name is not important but I do want you to know that I did not take Tony nor did I cause any of this for I am as much of a victim as he is, just with a little more freedom to do this. Although if 'he' did find out I did this I'll probably end up dead. But I couldn't take it anymore that young man in there is such a sweetheart and deserves to be happy and if this is the best I can do then I will do my best. Your son Mathew Jethro DiNozzo Gibbs was born today, which means that 'he' will no longer need to keep Tony here and 'he' probably won't keep the baby. But don't worry I will take the baby somewhere safe, I'll drop him off at a church, he'll go into the foster system I'm sorry that's the best I can do from there you will have to find him. But do not worry I'll make it easier for you the baby has beautiful blue green eyes and a birth mark of an almost heart on his stomach. I took a picture and stuck it into the envelope as well. I'm sorry I really wish I could help more than I have but I know my limits due to 'his' resources._**

**_Find him he needs you, both of them…_**

_Jethro had been crying while reading, he whipped his eyes and reached inside the envelope and looked at the picture that was inside. It was one of Tony laying against the headboard of a bed holding a screaming baby in his arms that looked to be just born; sure enough he had a birth mark almost like a heart on his stomach. Tony looked exhausted his left hand looked to be cuffed to the headboard and he almost looked way to skinny you could almost see the bone in his cheekbones. Tony had tears streaming down his face while looking at the baby in his arm._

_Two Months Later:_

_"Jethro we think we've found him." Tobias said while holding a file in his hand in front of Jethro._

_"Who?" Jethro asked getting up out of his desk his heart pounding thinking about who they found Mathew or Tony._

_"Mathew, Jethro it took extensive research and a lot of files to go through adoption agencies, but I think we found him." Jethro nodded and motioned for the rest of the team to grab their gear for they were listening in, while he grabbed his badge and gun. They all followed Fornell to the address that was in the file._

_Present:_

"I'll bring him home and that's a promise." Jethro said in a stealy voice as he got up with Mathew in his arms he headed over to the Manning's vehicle and grabbed the car seat that was in there and transferred it to his car and trapped Mathew in he got into the driver's side and took off knowing Tim could catch a ride with Ziva and Tobias. He headed to HQ transferred everything to his truck and headed home. Once there he went inside with his son and stood at the entrance to his house with Mathew in his arms.

"Welcome home Mathew." Jethro said smiling. He then took him up stairs to the nursery that Tony and he had set up before he was taken, and while he was gone Abby had continued to add to it saying that when Tony got back it needed to be done and ready or at least further along. He believed it was her way to cope, and now he was very thankful she had. Placing Mathew in his crib, he watched as his son slept and he never left his side and fell asleep in the rocking chair that was next to it. He would bring Tony home.

**TBC**


End file.
